Bitten
by ABubblyBritishWriter
Summary: Snape gets bitten by a Vampire. Let the fun begin.. ;
1. The Bite that changed it all

**One shot, Purely for Comix and Co. :) Ha ha. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Severus Snape, I wish I did though. :( **

**Bitten**

Severus Snape was heading back to his chambers when he saw a shadow move to his left. It was midnight, and he had just finished patrolling the corridors. He stopped and waited but nothing else moved. Deciding that he was tired, or had eventually gone insane, he started off again, his cloak billowing out behind him.

He hadn't gone more than a few feet when he saw it again, this time coming from the right. He cautiously withdrew his wand and said

"Who's there?" but no one answered. _I'm going insane _he thought, _That's all. _He hastily put his wand away and started walking again, faster now as he was starting to feel paranoid.

Suddenly, out of nowhere a figure pounced, knocking Severus against the wall. He couldn't see it's face, it was hidden underneath a cloak. He saw the figure move towards his neck, and the next thing he felt was a sharp pain. He let out a soft whimper of shock and watched as the figure slowly pulled it's head away, blood dripping down it's cloak. The next moment it was gone.

Severus slid down the wall, he suddenly felt weak and light headed. Grasping his neck he could feel that it was sticky and wet. _Blood _he thought. He let out a low moan of pain and fell to the side, unconscious.

Severus could hear the faint sound of voices, and gradually opened his eyes. He was in a white room, with a white ceiling and white walls. _I'm in a mental hospital _He thought._ I've finally lost it_. He opened his eyes more and saw that it wasn't a mental hospital, but the hospital wing at Hogwarts. Looking around he saw that he was the only patient.

"Hello, Poppy? Anyone here?" He croaked, his neck felt sore and he carefully placed a hand there, and gasped. He could feel two little marks, kind of like bite marks. Haha but that would be stupid, wouldn't it?

Madam Pomfrey came in to the hospital wing carrying some bottles, looked over and saw that Snape was awake.

"Ah, Severus. You're conscious!" She said, hurrying over. She dumped the bottles on his bedside table and took her wand out. Pointing it at Snapes neck she muttered a few words and he felt the soreness disappear.

"Thank you" Severus said, "What happened to me?"

Madam Pomfey looked scared, she made a chair appear out of nowhere and sat down. "Severus, you've been bitten. By a vampire"

Snape jolted, then looked around the room for Dumbledore. This was obviously one of his sick jokes. "Ha Ha Very funny" He muttered "Suppose this was Dumbledore's idea was it?" He said.

"Dumbledore, no. Look" She got up, walked over to the other side of the room and returned carrying a mirror. She handed it to Snape cautiously.

He held the mirror and looked into it, but there was no reflection. He looked back at Madam Pomfrey "I can't see anything" he murmured.

Madam Pomfrey took the mirror and tapped it with her wand, "Now?" she asked, handing it back.

He nodded, his reflection was there, but he looked so pale, there were also two little bite marks, _Oh my god, _he thought _I'm a vampire. _He swallowed and handed the mirror back to Madam Pomfrey. She shook her head, refusing to take it.

"That's not all" She said, "Open your mouth and look"

He obliged and saw two fangs staring back at him.

He stared at her, "Anything else you wish to tell me?" He said, his lip curling slightly.

She scratched her neck, looking round the room, trying to avoid his eye contact.

"Um, yes. You can also - Um - turn - into - a bat" She said hurriedly.

"WHAT?" He shrieked, this was going too far. He had to be dreaming, some weird sick dream. Even sicker than the dreams he has of McGonagall, he shuddered.

Madam Pomfrey backed away, she pulled her wand out again and held it in front of her, like a sword.

"I'm not going to do anything, poppy" Snape said, rolling his eyes at her. He got up, grabbed his cloak and left the hospital wing. He had to get back to his chambers and he had to sleep. Right. Now.

But of course, it wasn't that simple. On his way back he saw the Golden Trio. They were sat on the grass by the lake, under a big tree. What were they do doing out at this time of night? _I wonder, _he thought evilly. He didn't know how to change into a bat, but thought he could try anyway. He screwed up his face, concentrating. Then, he could feel himself change, he was getting smaller and smaller. He looked at his arms, but they disappeared, instead there were two black wings. _I've done it!_ he thought.

He silently flew over to where the Golden Trio were sat and landed on Potters head. Hermione shrieked and jumped back, and Ron stared, looking gormless as usual. Harry shook his head, but Snape held on tight biting his hair, he then flew off and started to fly at Ron's face, flapping his wings and making weird hissing noises. Ron's hands flayed through the air helplessly causing him to lose balance and fall into the lake behind. He landed with a loud _SPLASH_.

_Got you weasel, _thought Snape, trying to laugh, but making more hissing noises instead.

Hermione pulled her wand out and pointed it at Snape, but he was too fast, he swooped low over Potter's head one last time and then flew back into the castle.

Changing back into himself, he smirked all the way back to his chambers.

Maybe this wasn't such a bad thing after all.

**Haha, Don't ask :)**


	2. Just a Nightmare?

**This is what eating sweets all day does to me, I go abit loopy. **

**I know I said this was a one shot but I felt like writing some Humor so yeah, I'm doing a bit more to it.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Snape.**

Snape woke up early the next morning. He lay in bed for a while wondering what it was that had woke him. Then it hit him, he had dreamt about McGonagall again, only this time it was worse. They were both in the staffroom, and she kept winking at him and making funny pouting faces, and oh god, she then walked over to him and sat on his lap. By this time he was slightly disturbed, to say the least, but he didn't want to offend her by pushing her off. So he sat there, wondering what else she would do. She was looking into his eyes, so deeply, as though she was mesmerised and then - out of nowhere- she _licked_ him, not once but _three_ times. What the - She had a hungry look in her eyes and Snape got scared. He tried to back away but it was no use, he couldn't move and then- she started snogging him. Hard, loud and wet, and out of the corner of his eye he could see all the teachers looking at him and laughing. He couldn't pull away, he was was frozen and she had her tongue in his mouth, swirling it around (looking for gold maybe?)

He shuddered, that was a nasty dream. Then he remembered something else, the attack! How could he forget about that? _I'm such a Moron! _he thought to himself.

He jumped out of bed and ran (Glided) over to the mirror, remembering at last minute that he had no reflection. He pulled out his wand and tapped the mirror, and slowly his reflection returned. I don't look any different, he thought. Then he opened his mouth and saw the fangs staring back at him. Oh, wow, this is actually quite cool. He opened his mouth wider and hissed at the mirror, then he grabbed his cloak with each hand and started flapping, as though his arms were wings, at the mirror, hissing at it.

"What in gods name are you doing?" A voice from the doorway said. A very shocked voice that is.

Snape jumped and looked around. "Oh, Albus. Um, Hello" he said, dropping his arms and pretending to wipe the mirror with his cloak. "I was just - cleaning" he lied, avoiding Albus's amused face.

"I'm sure you were Severus" He replied, chuckling slightly. "You always were an odd boy"

"I'm not odd!" Severus replied looking highly offended.

"Then why - were you hissing at the mirror?" Albus said, his eyes twinkling.

"I got attacked didn't I?" Trust Albus to forget, all he cared about was Saint Potter. Then he remembered something else, _Oh crap, _he thought. He had attacked Saint Potter last night.

"Why are you here Albus?" He said, trying (and failing) to look innocent.

"Well it's funny really. Mr Weasley, Mr Potter and Miss Granger say they got attacked by a bat last night" Albus said, taking out a bag of sherbet lemons and helping himself to one.

"Really? How strange" Severus replied, smirking slightly and shaking his head at the bag Albus was offering.

Dumbledore didn't reply, just carried on sucking his sweet thoughtfully. Finally he said "Yes, well. I'll be keeping a closer eye on them in future. Are you coming down for Breakfast?"

"Uh Yes, I will be" Snape replied, trying to smile again. He caught sight of himself in the mirror and stopped quickly, _Why do I always look constipated when I smile _he thought, irritated.

"Good," Albus said, "Oh and McGonagall will be there too" he finished innocently.

Snape flushed, "Why - are you telling me this?" he said, glaring at Dumbledore suspiciously.

Albus just winked at him, and left the room.

Snape took his time going to breakfast, he hoped that, by the time he arrived, she would of left. But alas, no. There she was, sat next to his space. _Maybe I could just bite her and push her in the lake _he thought to himself. He sat down at the table and pulled a large plate of bacon towards him. He was eating happily, totally forgetting about McGonagall, when he felt something brush against his leg. He looked down and saw her leg gently resting against his, so he decided to move his leg slightly out of the way. He carried on eating his breakfast until he felt it again, _For gods sake _he thought.

"Minerva, do you mind?" Severus muttered embarrassed, avoiding her eye contact.

McGonagall looked down and flushed slightly, "So sorry, Severus" she said, and moved her leg away from his. However she was smiling, and Snape didn't like it, at all.

After he finished breakfast, he got up and made his way back to his chamber. He could see a group of first years in the corridor in front of him, and had an evil idea. He pulled his cloak up so that it was over his head and ran (glided) at the first years, hissing madly and baring his fangs. The first years screamed and ran down the corridor, but one of them tripped and went flying. The little first year, who was a girl, was lying on the floor staring up at him with a look of pure horror on her face (Maybe because he was a Vampire or maybe because he hasn't washed his hair for a while. Snape will never know) and screamed as Severus got closer to her.

"ARRRGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHH. Please, stay away from me" She screamed, pulling out her wand and sending Snape flying backwards. She got up and ran, not daring to look back.

_Owww. _He got up, rubbing his head and saw Minerva coming towards him, _Oh great. _he looked around wildly and saw that the corridor was deserted. Typical. Just the two of them.

"Oh Severus! I was so worried!" She cooed, throwing herself into his arms.

He dropped her and backed away disgusted, "Minerva, why are you doing this?" He snarled.

"Because, I - like you" She said, flushing deeply.

"Minerva, you don't. Why would you? I'm a Vampire" Yeah, state the bleeding obvious Severus, he thought to himself.

"I don't care - I think you're Beautiful." She said, her face lighting up.

This is a nightmare, just a nightmare Snape thought, and without saying anymore to McGonagall, he turned round and practically ran back to his chambers, his black hair bouncing around wildly as he ran.


	3. Snape's New Love

**A/N; Some more Humor... There's some slash like actions in this chapter (but no kissing or anything) it's nothing big but I thought I'd just warn you :) **

**I just felt like writing this, so don't ask :P**

**Disclaimer: I own Nothing. **

**Enjoy**

Snape woke up the next morning to find McGonagall standing over him, a huge smile was on her face and her eyes light up when she saw that he was awake. He grabbed the covers and pulled them up to his chin, he didn't trust McGonagall, and why was she In his personal chamber?

"Minerva? What is it?" He asked, starting to feel uneasy under her lustful stare.

"Oh nothing, Severus, I just wanted to give you this" She replied cheerfully, handing him a pink envelope. He looked at it suspiciously then looked back at McGonagall, She was staring at the covers as though she could see through them, _Can she? No, No, Of course she can't. _

"Um, Thank you Minerva. What - What is it?" He asked. He turned it over to see lots of little red love hearts drawn on the front. And in the middle were the words "_To my Darling Severus". _He blinked and felt himself flush slightly. Great I'm being hit on by an old woman, I mean she's _Ancient! _he thought to himself bitterly.

"It's a surprise! " She giggled, which scared Snape even more. Since when did she _giggle? _Something was very wrong.

She was watching him carefully.

"Well, open it!" She urged, jumping from side to side impatiently. Snape thought it was risky, but then he really wanted to shut her up and get her to stop looking at him like that. It was so wrong.

Cautiously he peeled open the envelope and pulled out a small, folded piece of parchment. He opened it carefully and a wisp of purple smoke flew at his face, going in his mouth.

"What the-?" He spluttered, then he felt himself falling and it all went black.

He woke up to find himself in the Hospital Wing again. Looking around, he could see Draco Malfoy in a bed across the room. Did Draco always look that Beautiful? He was about to get up and walk over to him when the door banged open, and in walked McGonagall.

"Oh, Severus! How are you feeling?" She whispered, watching him carefully.

"I'm fine, I need to go and see Draco though" He said, then got up and walked over to where Draco was lying. He sat down next to him and smiled,

"Hello Darling" he cooed.

Draco stared at him with a look of pure horror on his face. "Um, Professor? Are you feeling ok?"

"I am now you're here" Severus said, casually resting his hand on Draco's.

Draco flinched and pulled his hand away quickly. McGonagall hurried over and pulled Severus away.

"Severus, what are you doing?"

"Seeing my lover" He replied dreamily, watching Draco as though he might suddenly pounce on him.

"What? No. That potion was meant to make you love me - ME. Not Malfoy." McGonagall shrieked.

"What potion?" Severus said, slowly edging back towards Draco. McGonagall grabbed his arm and pulled him back again.

"The potion I put in that envelope, it was meant to make you love me! But you passed out, and obviously saw Draco first -" but she cut off, Severus was clearly not listening. He was blowing kisses to Draco, who had finally had enough and got out of bed. He grabbed his robes and hurried away.

"Noooo! Come back! Severus screamed, hurrying after Draco and tackling him to the floor. "Got you now, Drakeypoo" he murmured, stroking Draco's immaculate hair.

"Professor, get off me! I'm straight" Draco yelled, trying to push Snape away. But he just clung on tighter, grinning like a maniac.

Minerva ran over and pulled Severus off of Draco, who got up and backed away, flushing madly.

"What are you doing Minerva? We love each other!" Snape said huskily, staring at Draco as though he'd never seen anything so beautiful before.

"No we don't!" Draco screamed, "Professor, I don't know what's wrong with him"

"It's ok Mr Malfoy, You go on back to your dormitory, I will sort out Severus" McGonagall said, trying to restrain Snape.

"See you later, Drakey!" Severus crooned, waving at Draco and sending him another kiss.

"This was such a bad idea, I was meant to make you love me, not Draco. We need to see Dumbledore because I don't know how to make the potion to stop it and I can't ask you, obviously" She said, glaring at him. Why won't he love me? She thought angrily.

McGonagall had a lot of trouble getting Severus to follow her to Dumbledore's office as he kept trying to run back to the Dungeons and Draco, and in the end she had to tie him up and levitate him. Once she got past the Gargoyle she knocked on the door and waited.

"Come in" A faint voice said thickly through the door.

McGonagall walked into the room followed by a floating Snape, she set him down on a chair and carefully untied him.

"Albus, I need your help" She said, sitting in a chair next to Severus.

"Where's Draco? I want to kiss him so badly" Severus smiled, staring at Albus expectedly, as though he was was hiding Draco behind his back.

"This is why I need your help" Minerva said embarrassed.

Albus just chuckled. "Ahhh, Poor Severus, first attacked by a Vampire and now by a love potion. Minerva I never expected this from you"

Minerva flushed more, looking down at her hands. Severus had started to sing;

_Drakey I love you, Drakey I do, _

_La La La _

_I only ever think about you, Night and Day_

_I never seem to be able to stay awayyyyy -_

And with that he toppled sideways and fell off the chair with a thud. Albus and Minerva exchanged looks.

"That was a strong potion" He commented, watching Severus lying on the floor with a huge smile on his face.

Minerva just mumbled something about "being desperate" and "no other choice" then stood up quickly,

"I'll leave him with you then Albus" She said, and with a last longing look at Severus she stalked out of the room.

Albus got up and walked over to his cupboard, opening it and pulling out some ingredients. He then brought these back to his desk and started mixing them together in a large goblet. Once the liquid had turned a deep crimson colour he got up and walked over to Severus, who for some reason, was hugging the chair leg and whispering to it.

"Drink this Severus. It will make Draco love you back" He said, pushing the goblet into Snapes hand.

Severus did as he was told and drunk the potion in one gulp. He looked at Albus with a look of longing and then his face dropped and the smile disappeared.

Albus chuckled again "Feeling better?" he laughed.

Severus looked around the room, then at the chair leg and got up looking extremely embarrassed.

"What's happening to me Albus?" he said horrified.


End file.
